shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogar fires the weapon/Grogar restores the Overlord's physical form
This is how Grogar fires the weapon and Grogar restores the Overlord's physical form goes in Day of the Overlord. Stone Army reaches the coast The Overlord: Equestria is now within reach. Activate the weapon so all will know of your rule. Grogar: Yes. Kozu Load the cannon. Stone Army loads the cannon with a Dark Matter missile smirks Grogar: Finally, my darkest dream will become reality. begins to push a button when he hears Celestia's voice Princess Celestia: Grogar, don't! Grogar: Celestia? The Overlord: What are you doing? Push the button! turns to his enemies Grogar: So the balance has sent my enemies to try and stop me? It looks my little surprise has kept the Ninja busy. Mac Grimborn: Don't do it! If you alter the balance, it will allow the Overlord to cross over. Tirek: The balance will be destroyed and we will all pay dearly. The Overlord: Don't listen to him or the pegasus child. They betrayed you. Cozy Glow: We don't wanna fight you, but we will if we have to. This is about more than fighting. This is about doing what's right. Grogar: Don't you see? I will never do what is right! The evil in me will never go away! I am Grogar! Tirek: It's not too late! Grogar: You have made your decision, and I have made mine. turns away he pushes the button Tirek: No! hear the computer Computer: Grogartron warming up. Grogar: Warming up?! You could've warned me if it had to warm up! The Overlord: How could I? You were monologuing. smirks The Overlord: Ah, the alicorn princesses. We meet at last. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord! The Overlord: I've been looking forward to this for a long time. is impatient Grogar: Come on, come on, come on. tries to get it working cackles Grogar: I win! Grogar: Excellent! diabolically Tirek: You helped him offset the balance! The Overlord: And thanks to him, I can now cross over into your world. I'm finally free! Cozy Glow: You stole that from Grogar's playbook! Tirek: But Equestria was going to be Grogar's! The Overlord: No. It was never going to be just Grogar's. laughs It... is terrified The Overlord: ...is... is shocked The Overlord: voice ...mine! alicorns are angered begins restoring the Overlord's physical form grins The Overlord: The metamorphosis has begun! Grogar: And you have me to thank for it, my Master. cackle as Cozy is confused Cozy Glow: What's a metamorphosis? Tirek: It is the meaning of a being turned into something new. Mac Grimborn: And something uglier. Mac Grimborn: Grogar is not alone. Princess Celestia: But what about the prophecy? It said we had to face Grogar. Predaking: You will. Princess Luna: But which one is the Dark Lord now? Predaking: The Overlord. Like any other villain, the Overlord will show you no mercy. Overlord turns to Grogar The Overlord: This is the victory I promised you, Grogar, where we rule Equestria together. Grogar: I live to serve, Master. The Overlord: Grogar, I will rule by your side, not as your master, but as your ally. If only Gusty the Great could see us now. Mac Grimborn: What's happening? Tirek: I don't know the Overlord's doing it, but he's draining all the power from the bell. Predaking: Is that a bad thing? Cozy Glow: I think so. is frightened Overlord finishes draining the Bewitching Bell's powers SkekVar: What have you done?! The Overlord: That's the problem with you modern villains. You're so reliant on all your trinkets, you completely forget to use your brains. The Overlord: You know what's stronger than friendship and fear? Darkness! cackles The Overlord: Because when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anyone else.